


Anyway Here's Wonderward

by zedille



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e20 Nothing Personal, Humor, Let's Go To The Mall, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zedille/pseuds/zedille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Come on Centipede, come on HYDRA,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Let's go to LA, you'll get your data...</i>
</p><p>Ward should have gone to the mall.</p><p>(Filk/parody of How I Met Your Mother's <i>Let's Go to the Mall</i>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyway Here's Wonderward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogsbody32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogsbody32/gifts).



> I was working on something else, and instead this came out.
> 
> Sung to [this tune.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IY_bhVSGKEg)

Let's go to LA, everybody!

Come on Centipede, come on HYDRA  
Let's go to LA, you’ll get your data  
PIck up your encrypted hard drive  
And your hacker lady friend  
In LA, GPS is what it's all about

I haven't got my lanyard yet ( _That's OK!_ )  
And you know how Fitzsimmons get ( _Whatever!_ )  
I don't care, 'cause all my stubble's gonna be there  


Let's go to LA today

 _chorus:_  
Everybody come and play  
Throw every last badge away  
Let’s go to LA, today

Let’s go to LA, everybody!

There's this girl I like  
Met her at the diner  
She’s got eyes like puppies  
And she was a data miner

I think I’ll ask her out  
Take her to her favorite spot  
It'll be just her and me  
(But don't forget the Deathlok)

Garrett says I'm too young to date ( _Lame!_ )  
But baby, I don't want to wait ( _Let's do it!_ )  
That's OK, he’s gonna stop my heartbeat anyway  
I’ll suffocate till he gets his way

_chorus_

_[RAPPED:]_  
I went to LA with my girl and my man  
I had a whole day to work out my plan  
She picked the spot, no time for dessert  
She came here to hack, I came here to flirt 

I turned around and who should I see  
but Nick Fury’s former eye candy   
She said, "You lowlife, get out of the plane!"  
But I had to leave, no time to explain  
Hit it Mike, come on! 

Let's go to Cuba! 

Let's go to Cuba, everybody! 

Everybody come and play  
Throw every last badge away  
Let's go to Cuba today  
Everybody loves Cuba! 

Everybody come and play ( _Yeah!_ )  
Throw every last badge away ( _I love my new hard drive!_ )  
Let's go to Cuba today

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to sing this or make a gifset (like [so](http://zedille.tumblr.com/post/66616712186/throw-yourself-on-every-misaligned-warp-core)) or make a video or anything, be my guest. Please.
> 
> [ dogsbody32](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dogsbody32/) is an enabler.
> 
> Lyrics subject to change.


End file.
